Chibis' Playtime ~A Chibi Story~
by Auto The Frogster
Summary: A day in the life of a Final Fantasy VII Chibi on a playground. ^_^ Seven year old humor ensues. vv()


The Chibis' Playtime

(For those who don't know, a chibi is a miniature version or form of a person. ^_^)

The Chibis' Playtime

~A Chibi Story~

The large sandcastle loomed above the tiny red and blue cars half-buried by the grains of sand. The sun shone brightly and hot over the small playground, and tiny bunny-shaped clouds drifted merrily over the lapis lazuli sky.

"You're mean!" rang the shrill cry of the seven year old girl, who was sitting crosslegged in the sandbox. Her brown hair was pulled up into a twist held back by a green marble and a pink bow. "That was my caaaastle!" Aeris continued, sniffling. 

Cloud blinked down at the demolished castle, his eyes wide. ".. Sorry." He had stumbled and kicked the sand castle almost out of existance. All that was left was a slightly damp, sandy stump.

"Sorry doesn't coooount!" she wailed.

Tifa plopped down next to Aeris in the sandbox, dutifully picking up the castle-shaped sand bucket. "I'll help you make another one, Aeris! And we'll make sure that meanie Cloud," sniff, "doesn't kill that one too!"

The pink-clad seven year old immediatly brightened, and she and Tifa simultaneously stuck their tongues out at the slightly baffled boy. 

".. I din' mean to.."

Meanwhile, seven year old Reno was having fun chasing the chibied versions of Elena and Yuffie with a stick. "I'm gonna poke your eyes out!" the young boy crowed tauntingly. His aquamarine eyes with sparkling with mischief, and he thrashed his right arm about with a stick a good foot in length.

Yuffie suddenly whirled, a solid look of determination on her face. In her left hand, she weilded a large clump of dirt. "I'm gonna hit you!!" 

Chibi-Elena blinked, stopped in her tracks, then followed suit and picked up a clod of dirt herself. She turned on her heel, an evil smirk etched across her childish features. "Yeaaah! It's gotta hit you in the eye and then your BRAINS are gonna rot out!"

The red-haired chibi paused, rolled his eyes. "Yeah, riiight! You don't got any aim, so how could ya' hit me?" For good measure, he waved the stick around.

"I'll.. I'll.." Yuffie stammered for a moment, and Elena looked like she was in deep thought. Reno began to advance when a look of sheer brilliance passed across the shinobi-to-be's face. "I'll HUG you!"

Chibi-Reno's eyes widened, and he paled considerably. The stick dropped from his hand, and he took a retreating step back. "COOTIES!" he screeched, then turned tail and ran.

Elena and Yuffie high-fived one another.

Chibi-Vincent was sitting with his back to the wall of the school building, enraptured the the captivating tale before his eyes. He slowly and painstakingly mouthed the words in the book, his eyes widening in happy surprise every time he turned the page. 

A seven year old Cid Highwind trotted over, and he took a seat next to Vincent. "Whatcha' readin'?" he inquired, a candy cigarette dangling loosely from his lips. 

Vincent's garnet eyes never left the pages before him. "I Can Read With My Eyes Shut," he muttered. "By Doctor Seh-uss." 

Cid gasped, his touseled blond hair jerking with his head. "Wow! I can only read a little.. that's a big book! .. Why are ya' reading it?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because ain't an answer!" Chibi-Cid whined, then promptly stood up and marched off.

Vincent continued to read in peace.

Sephiroth swung happily on the swings, blue eyes focused on the sky before him. He had not a care in the world. His long, silvery hair 'whooshed' gracefully behind him every time his feet pressed against the ground, giving him the force to swing back and forth on the swing repeatedly.

Barret snuck across the playground, clutching something dubiously in his hand and shooting a nervous glance at the swinging Sephiroth as he passed. The Chibi-Barret walked up to the silver-haired mini-bishounen, making sure to hide the aforementioned object behind his back. "I didn't steal yer toy!" he stated loudly and clearly, then made a break for the monkey bars. 

Chibi-Sephiroth gasped, his blue eyes going wide. He hopped off of the swing, pursuing Barret as fast as his chibi legs could carry him. "GIMME MY TOOOOOY," he screeched, tripped, got up, tripped again, then got up another time. 

Barret cackled a gleeful cackle.

A Chibi's world is full 'o' fun, afterall. ^_^

Owari

^_^_^_^_^ 

So what did you think? .. Should I add another chapter to this? Most of the incidents above are true stories.. Sigh, I have a large family. *Grin* 

Usual disclaimer. I don't own Final Fantasy. I don't own Chibis. I don't own Orange Soda. I don't own but a few pairs of dirty socks. .. Who cares? ^_^

~AtF (Auto The Frogster)


End file.
